Chapter 1
by Kilyn
Summary: This is my first time trying something like a romance, I'm not sure if I'll continue. So sorry to all who might like this! Just I'm not the type to actually write romances, or even read them at all.
1. Default Chapter

She stood on a small stage that would rise for her brining her to the stage above her. Why was she here about to perform specially for a new band that she didn't even know? She normally didn't do this stuff, why had she allowed Toma to suck her in to this? She silently shook her fist to the invisible Toma in front of her and cursed him. How she was talked into doing this was a mystery to her. She did miss this part of her life. The fans, the hot lights, the music that her voice and Rychui's music shaped. She still couldn't get over the fact that Nittle Grasper was gone, disbanded. It only seemed like yesterday that they had asked her to join. That fateful day when she had sung karaoke with her old friends. Those three had come to discuss about their band and how it was missing something. When they had heard her voice they had instantly decided to recruit her. So they came up to her and bluntly asked: "will you join our band?" She had accepted of course, only because she loved to sing.

"And now for our other special guest!" the announcers voice sounded.

Snapping her out of her trip down memory land, she hastily readied herself to go back to her old way of life.

"She's been hiding for awhile in an apartment down on Southside!" the announcer said, "Here she is ladies and gentlemen, Kilyn Miokey!"

The stage moved up as her head showed the screaming and crying began. The crying obviously coming from the teenage males. She smiled and waved at the fans, as the stage stopped moving she took a step down the stairs of white. She was wearing a simple red silk sleeveless shirt. Her pants were of a black soft stretchy jean material, she was wearing black Goth boots with little silver buckles at the mid section. Her hair was ordained with black chopsticks with silver dragons painted on them; Rychui as a birthday present had given these to her. She walked gracefully down the stairs and as her foot hit that bottom stair Rychui came and silently walked up to her. She turned a little to her right and he turned to face her to the left. He looked her up and down; he looked into her eyes and stared intently into them. Kilyn was watching his eyes intently too. Finally breaking the silence.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

For a while her and Rychui stared into each other's eyes. Finally no longer able to resist her Rychui smiled cocking his left eyebrow up. He put his arms on her waist and gently pulled her forward; she walked of her own accord closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The crowd cheering wildly for them, Kilyn pulled back and smiled blushing a bit.

"Nice to see you too," she whispered gently.

"Always is," he whispered, "Come on lets give these fans a song to remember,"

His smile was dashing and oh so charming. How could she have stayed away from him for so long was beyond her minds ability to comprehend at the moment? He took her hand and pulled her to the front of the stage. She had forgotten how easily excited he could become.

"Were going to sing you an old favorite of ours," he stated into the mike the fans screaming their names, "This one is called, My Solution!"

He looked to her and her smiled widened and she nodded her head. Unbelievable he had remembered their song, the song that the two of them had first kissed at. She began the song, as always when she sang this song the crowd silenced them. They were lost, lost in the utopia that her voice created. Soon Rychui joined in and their voices intertwined and shocked those who listening to it. The new band that they were sharing the stage with was even shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the concert was finished they went to the lounge room where they were able to relax and take a break. Kilyn went to sit down beside Ryuichi and was grabbed around the waist and pulled her over and forced her to sit on his lap.

"Hey!" she shouted slapping his thigh, "What's the big idea?"

"I don't know just wanted you closer," he whispered lightly kissing her neck.

"Hey, stop it!" she said laughing as she tried to cover her neck from him, "That tickles so no more!"

Kilyn looked at him and glared her eyes at him warning him to quit while he was ahead. He grinned and his eyes were glazed with a mischievous look. He had a scheme and he was about to orchestrate. Her eyes widened and she made to get up. But he grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her furiously. She laughed and pinched his arm forcing him to release her. She got up quickly and went and stood behind a chair.

"Ow!" he said staring at his arm and rubbing it as though she had bitten him or worse, "That hurt!"

"What did you expect it to do!" she demanded rolling her eyes, "Tickle?"

"No but I see that your still ticklish as ever," he stated smiling charmingly.

Kilyn stuck her tongue out and turned her back on her. Ryuichi was going to go up and apologize but the newbie band came in finally after all the journalists were done from their questioning. She looked over at Ryuichi and smiled at him.

When Noriko Ukai saw Ryuichi and Kilyn away from each other she narrowed her eyes and looked from one to the other. Her gaze stayed on Ryuichi.

"Your seriously never going to change are you?" she said heaving a huge sigh, "You almost gave the producer a heart attack you know that don't you? Your not supposed to use the stage to bring back your old love life, save that for a hotel room!"

"Excuse me?" I stated my voice a little hurt.

She looked over at Kilyn and her eyes widened as though she was seeing her for the first time. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Kilyn. Taken aback Kilyn and Noriko fell back together.

"What the hell Noriko!" Kilyn exclaimed, "You already knew that I was here!"

"Yeah but I just noticed that it was really you Kilyn!" she yelled, "You know its been too long since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Well currently the blood flow from my legs to the rest of my body is being cut off," I said glaring at her.

Noriko was on Kilyn's legs preventing all circulation of blood.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Noriko hastily yelled, "Are you alright?"

Kilyn nodded her head getting to her feet and assisting Noriko to her feet. She smiled and properly hugged Noriko.

"Its nice to see you too," she said drawing back to show Noriko her smile, "And I've been just fine, its been too quiet without any of you being around."

Noriko laughed and the two of them walked over to the couch and sat down. Noriko after a little simple chitchat between everyone in the room finally remembered why she was mad at Ryuichi. She got up and punched him in the arm he yelled ow! And the fighting began.

"Why on earth did you have to do stupid stunts tonight?" she exclaimed.

"Well seeing how no harm was done," he said shrugging his shoulders, "So no worries, I am the master of stupid stunts!"

"Yeah that's for sure," Kilyn said moving closer to Shuichi, "But don't start taking lessons from him. It's not the smartest thing to be done."

"Hey!" Ryuichi shouted, "It's not as though all the stupid stunts were well stupid."

"Bullshit Ryuichi!" Noriko scoffed grabbing some water, "I remember us getting in more trouble cause of your stupid stunts."

Ryuichi flinched, as Noriko was about to strike him, when a soft voice sounded.

"Excuse me?" the voice whispered, "Is Shuichi here?"


End file.
